villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Laserbeak
Laserbeak is a Decepticon spy and assassin. He is a villain in the Transformers series. He is one of the servants of the Decepticon Soundwave and is often regarded highly by Decepticon leader Megatron. In all of his incarnations, Laserbeak's standard form is that of a bird-like creature. Generation One The original incarnation of Laserbeak was a Decepticon spy and one of Soundwave's minions. He could transform into a cassette and playback his intel on any tape-playing device. As well as a spy, Laserbeak is an expert hunter and will pursue any target relentlessly. He can fire lasers from his eyes as well as from the blaster pods attached to his body. The blasters can even detach and pursue targets independently. Transformers Animated Laserbeak appears in Transformers: Animated once again in the service of Soundwave. As well as his standard avian form, Laserbeak can also transform into an electric guitar. Soundwave will often use Laserbeak's guitar mode to strike the Autobots with sonic attacks. He escaped with Soundwave's memory chip offline stuck forever as a sound box while Ratbat was destroyed. Transformers: Prime In the CGI Prime series, Laserbeak is little more than a mindless drone, although still quite effective. He is armed with lasers in his wings, and appears to be designed for reconnaisance and surveillance. His bird-like form looks almost paper-thin, giving him the appearance of an origami sculpture. He was sent to capture the human Agent Fowler who reported through radio communication that he was leaving the Autobot base and when spying on Starscream to see what he was doing with the dead body of Megatron afloat in space after the space bridge explosion. In One Shall Rise, Part 3 the Decepticon Airachnid wanted to abandon Megatron in the center of the Earth hoping that Unicron will kill or trap him, so she decided to set the Decepticon ship for an astronomic place called Regulon 4. Soundwave stepped in since he did not want Megatron left behind, and he quickly defeated Airachnid in battle using Laserbeak who shot lasers at Airachnid. ''Dark of The Moon'' In the third installment of the live-action Transformers movie trilogy, Laserbeak appears as Soundwave's minion. He is first seen in Africa with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Igor. Unlike other incarnations, this version of Laserbeak could speak and possessed a cunning and vicious personality. As well as his usual bird-like form, this version of Laserbeak could utilize multiple alternate modes and has been seen turning into a computer and even a pink, human-sized version of Bumblebee. He is very successful and quick in killing humans. His victim list was Alexi Voshikod, Jerry Wang, a human family of a daughter, a mother, and a father, and possibly other humans off-screen. He is Dylan Gould's bodyguard as well, since Soundwave obeys Dylan Gould. Jerry Wang was perhaps the bravest human to confront Laserbeak, as he was pointing two guns at Laserbeak yelling, ''"Aw shit! Huh? Who wants some chicken dinner now, bitch? Cause somebody messed with the wrong Wang today!" ''Somewhere around the late middle of the film, Sam Witwicky was threatening Dylan Gould with a gun ordering where Carly Brooks Spencer is. Laserbeak attacked Sam, but was then shot by Bumblebee. Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sequel Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Henchmen Category:Imposters Category:Assassin Category:Animal Villains Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Spy Category:Pets Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Avian Villains Category:Bird of Prey Category:Laser-Users